


What A Catch, Trick, What a Catch

by funghoulhasbeenpartypoisoned



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, possible major character death, selfharm tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funghoulhasbeenpartypoisoned/pseuds/funghoulhasbeenpartypoisoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. This is my first ever fanfiction, so please don't hate me; it kinda sucks. Just a warning, there is self-harm and possibly major character death in later chapters. I hope you enjoy my shitty fanfiction!!<br/>-R</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first ever fanfiction, so please don't hate me; it kinda sucks. Just a warning, there is self-harm and possibly major character death in later chapters. I hope you enjoy my shitty fanfiction!!  
> -R

When Patrick walks in, he knows something is wrong, very wrong. Is it the way Pete is curled in a ball on the dirty rug? Is it the blood-stains on the bedsheets, or the pocket knife next to Pete's boots? Maybe it's all three, or maybe it's something else in that dark room, but no matter what it is, Patrick can't stop himself from falling to Pete's hoodie-clad side. "Pete, Pete, Pete, wake up-oh please Pete be alive." Patrick chokes out a sob, because, damn, Pete's heartbeat doesn't feel alive under his shaking fingers. He could've bled out. There are knife marks covering his face and arms and Patrick sees something he'll never forget: his own name carved into Pete's limp, bloody arm. Patrick's heart skips a couple beats and his breath catches. Suddenly, Pete opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is his sobbing lead singer, collapsed on the floor. "P-P-Patrick," Pete whispers, his voice barely a rasp. Patrick looks up, and his eyes widen. He yells Pete's name over and over, and pulls Pete's starved figure to his side. Patrick doesn't care that his clothes are now damp with Pete's blood because he is never letting Pete go. "Goddamn it, Pete, I thought you were dead. I couldn't let you go..." Patrick trails off, and Pete squeezes him hard, whispering about never leaving, and carding his fingers through Patrick's soft hair. Patrick reaches up to caress the deep wounds that crisscross Pete's pale face. Silent tears smear the black eyeliner that Pete is wearing. "Come on," Patrick says, "Andy has a first aid kit that we can use to clean you up. And then we can get you to a hospital or something." He starts to get up, but Pete grabs the sleeve of his red cardigan. "No Patrick, I'll be fine as long as you stay. Just you next to me will heal me well enough. And no doctors please. Just you." Well, there's something Patrick can't refuse. "Wait...Pete," he says, "I saw...m-my name...it was...it-"  
Pete cuts him off with a "shhhhh" and a soft kiss on the cheek. "Listen, Trick, I, well, I thought, maybe, if your name was on me while I faded from here, you'd be with me forever. Trick, I was having troubled thoughts and we both know I have the self-esteem to match. What a catch, Trick, what a catch." Patrick's blue-green eyes are wide and full of tears. Pete's skinny fingers slide down from Patrick's hair to his eyes to dry them. "Oh, Pete, no, oh oh no, the world needs you. Fall Out Boy needs you. Most of all, I need you. So please, Pete, don't lose your grip on life. If you were dead...well..." Patrick chokes out another strangled sob and Pete holds him closer, planting small kisses around his face and neck.


	2. Chapter 2

After Pete and Patrick have both showered and changed their clothes, they confront the problem of Pete's prominently showing scars. Patrick isn't sure what Andy and Joe will think of his name carved in flesh. Luckily, Pete has a million hoodies, and Patrick finds a nice black one that will cover the numerous scars. Pete's face is still a problem. He has pocketknife cuts all over. Said pocketknife has long been disposed of: Patrick literally flushed it down the toilet of Pete's temporary apartment. But the scars are far from gone. "Pete, why did you do this to yourself?" Patrick says in a soft voice. "I can't stand myself sometimes. And now I've ruined every chance I never had with you by ruining my face," Pete responds with a grimace: Patrick is putting band-aids on his gaunt face. He stops and smiles a smile that could light up a stage. "Pete, you know I will never stop loving you, no matter the state of your face. You've always had a chance. It's about time you took it," Patrick says with a chuckle. They both know that Pete has been flirting with Patrick for a while. Quick kisses behind stage. Hugs onstage. Sudden attacks. It was only after hiatus that Patrick started showing how he really felt, though he only did it in secret. A faint smile is visible on Pete's heavily-bandaged face.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe is beginning to worry about where the lead singer and bassist are. "Probably having some fun!" Andy jokes, unperturbed by Joe's comments. They're lying on the couch in Joe's rented apartment doing nothing, well, except for maybe a little cuddling. "Seriously, Andy, they could be anywhere. They could be dead! Wait, what if Pete killed himself? No, Andy, oh god..." Joe's blue eyes widen and he buries his head in the smaller man's chest, tears running onto Andy's tattooed stomach. Andy doesn't want to think about life without Pete, partially because he knows that would mean life without Patrick, too. He shudders and tangles his fingers in Joe's wild hair. Joe's thumbs press against the small of Andy's back. "Joe, I'm sure they're fine," Andy says, though he doesn't believe it himself. Joe suddenly tenses up. "Did you hear a knock?" Andy looks up. Joe gently removes himself from Andy's grip and tiptoes to the door. Patrick's sweet face is visible outside the peephole.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe opens the door and Pete, with his scarf-concealed face, and Patrick rush in, and are greeted by a storm of hugs from Andy and Joe. "We were so worried about you guys," the drummer whispers. After the hugging subsides, Patrick explains that he found Pete passed out in a dirty place, and that he needed some cleaning up. He leaves out the crying, kissing, and the disturbing sight of Pete's left arm. Pete just shrugs and hides behind Patrick, even though he is the taller of the two. Andy's soft eyes graze the edge of Pete's sleeve. The haphazardly applied bandage is visible. His wide smile fades. Suddenly, he realizes why Pete's face is covered. "Dammit, man!!" Patrick grabs Pete's arm ("Ow, Trick!") and the two run out out the door. Momentarily stunned, Andy stands with his mouth open while Joe starts crying again.


	5. Chapter 5

It's 3am and Joe is still up. He's sitting on the couch, eating a cup of granola, but it's really only to have something to do with his hands. He doesn't think he'll ever really be hungry again. Andy has long since passed out on Joe's lap. Joe can't stop thinking about Pete. Pete, who laughed and rocked out and kissed Patrick on stage, had tried to end his life again. Joe had thought that Pete had gotten at least a little better after the hiatus, but it appeared that he was very wrong. Joe's eyelids are threatening to close. Just as Joe begins to lie back, his phone starts ringing. Startled out of his fitful sleep, Andy rolls off of Joe's lap and hits the floor with a soft thud. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Joe picks up the phone. Patrick. "Hey, listen Joe, we need to talk. I took Pete to the hospital after we left your house. He just fell asleep, and while the doctors work, I'm gonna come over and we'll talk. Wake up Andy. This is-" Patrick's voice caught, and Joe could hear him start to cry. "Trick, it'll be ok. Pete will be fine. Come over. We can talk, Panda. And have you eaten?" Joe says slowly, careful not to say anything to further trigger Patrick. There is a measured silent moment before Patrick said "Ok, I'm coming over..."


	6. Chapter 6

"A-and then he..." Patrick's voice catches. Andy hands him another piece of chocolate. A few minutes of silence pass, punctured only by Patrick's muffled cries. Joe's fingers intertwine with Andy's as Patrick tries to regain the ability to speak. As his tears subside, Patrick continues. "He...was covered in scars and blood, and I just wanted him to be ok..." Andy shivers and moves over to give Patrick a small hug. Suddenly, Patrick's phone starts ringing on the small side table. He immediately bursts into tears again, remembering the cute 1 AM calls from Pete when they were on hiatus. His hands are shaking as he picks up the phone. Pete. He drops his phone as another violent sob racks his small body. Joe grabs the phone. "Pete?!?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Holy mother of f*ck, Joe. Where the hell am I?! This lady in a weird red suit handed me a phone and said I had one call to make before I had to sleep again. So I called Patrick. Where is my boy, Joe? Is he okay?" Joe takes a deep breath. "Breathe, Panda. You're in the hospital. Trick was so worried about you. We'll visit you as soon as we're allowed to. And besides, it's so early. Now why don't you sleep a little more?" "JOE, WHERE THE F*CKING HELL IS PATRICK?!?!" Pete yells into the phone, his hands shaking violently. A sweet, elderly nurse comes into his room and tells him to keep it down. Joe holds the phone out to Patrick. He takes it gingerly, his hands shaking. "P-pete? Baby, are you alright?" Patrick whispers. Pete feels the tears rise in his eyes. "No, Trick, you're n-" His voice breaks and he starts sobbing. For a few minutes, the only sound is the ragged cries from both sides of the phone. Andy and Joe quietly get up, still gripping each other's hands, and leave Patrick alone in the room, where he curls up on the couch, the phone still gripped tightly in his hand. Finally, Pete takes a deep breath and starts to talk again. "Patrick, oh Trick, oh god, where am I, where are you, I'm scared, Trick, please help me, I'm sorry. I need you, please come, where am I?" Pete whispers, desperation weighing down his voice. Patrick struggles not to break down again as he says, "Pete, baby, you're in the hospital, I took you to the closest one when you fell asleep, so you could get cleaned and stitched up. I just want you to be okay, oh god, Pete, I miss you, and I'm gonna drive to you as soon as Joe lets me drive. Pete, please just be okay. God..." Pete's eyes fill with tears again and his hands go slack. The phone clatters on the tile floor and bounces under Pete's bed. "Pete, you okay?" Pete picks up the phone, a shot of pain erupting through his side. He clenches his teeth and says "Trick, please come, it's hell here, I'm in pain, I need you, please Trick." Patrick gives in, hanging up and asking Joe for the keys. "No. You are not going anywhere. No, Patrick Martin Stumph-" Patrick grimaces at the use of his real last name, "-no. You can visit Pete when we do, when it's morning," Joe says in an even voice. Patrick groans, his heart on the ground. His eyes are set on his size 7 Adidas sneakers. The corners of his mouth tip downward, and he silently begs Joe to let him go, using a facial expression that Joe thinks is almost dog-like. "Fiiiine, but be careful, we don't need to be visiting two different people in the hospital. Here are the keys, now go. Tell Pete that we miss him to hell and back."


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick is waiting at a traffic light in Joe's grey Prius, the radio playing quietly. His feet are tapping as he listens to some song that he thinks is by Taylor Swift. The song ends just as the light turns green. Much to Patrick's surprise, he suddenly hears his voice crackle on the radio. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark was playing. Patrick's heart lifts as his fingers reach out to turn up the volume. He sings along at the top of his lungs, getting looks of both annoyance and admiration as he makes the final left into the garage of the hospital. The song ends, and Patrick laughs triumphantly, his foot pushing the brake down as he pulls into a parking lot labeled "Visitors." He pulls the keys out of the ignition and walks up to and through the heavy doors.


	9. Chapter 9

The nurse is insistent. "No non-familial visitors before 9 AM, sir." Patrick sighs. "I'm practically his husband!" he exclaims, clearly exasperated. The elderly nurse smiles. "Sorry, Mr. Stump, just because you boys are in an amazing band, really, I do love Fall Out Boy, but that does not mean you're married to him." Patrick frowns. It's still just 6:30. "Come on, I brought him in last night, and I care about him more than anyone else in the world. I'm his best f*cking friend! Please, miss," Patrick begs. He doesn't want to resort to a bribe, but if the stubborn nurse doesn't let him in, he has a plan. She shakes her head, but Patrick's silent begging gets to her, just like it did with Joe.   
The lady smoothes down her hair, and pulls open the door to Pete's room. "Thanks, m'am," Patrick says, walking in and closing the door after him.


	10. Chapter 10

The room is dim, lit only by a fluorescent bulb hanging from the ceiling. Pete is lying on the bed, his arms both covered in bandages. Patrick notices the IV poking out of his left arm. The same place where Patrick saw his name. Patrick is thankful that Pete is sleeping, because he's started to cry again. The tears pour down his face, but he stays silent so as not to wake Pete from his drugged slumber. Using the sleeve of his dirty cardigan, Patrick wipes his wet cheeks as he sits down on a stool in the corner. Patrick swallows a sob as he watches Pete turn over and over in his sleep. He notices that Pete's no longer in his dirty clothes, but instead in a strange hospital gown. Patrick sneaks a glance at the clock on the wall. 6:50. Patrick's heartbeat is starting to slow down when Pete's eyelids finally flutter open. "Patrick!" he says, his eyes lighting up. Patrick smiles vaguely, his heart twice normal speed again. Pete beckons Patrick to come over to his hospital bed. Patrick gets up, his feet tripping over each other as he stumbles to Pete's side. Patrick's hands are shaking as he places them gently on Pete's bandaged cheeks. "Pete, holy smokes, oh my god, Pete, are you okay? Please forgive me for taking you here. I just wanted you to be alright." Pete smiles, but it quickly turns to a grimace as another nurse bustles in to tell him to eat something. She's carrying a small tray with a bowl of pudding, a hard-boiled egg, and a questionably-made sandwich. The nurse sets the tray on the small table next to Pete's hospital bed. He sighs as she leaves. "All these f*cking nurses, in and out, always hovering over me like birds or some shit. It's been only a night and I already want the hell out of here." Pete looks up at Patrick, who leans over and kisses Pete lightly on the lips. Pete grins. "You should eat," Patrick whispers. Pete shakes his head. "I'll sing to you while you eat. I will sing to you everyday, if it'll take away the pain," Patrick whispers. Pete nods reluctantly and reaches over to grab a spoon and the bowl of pudding-chocolate-and looks up at Patrick again. "If the nurses let me, I can go get my guitar from the car and play you something, baby. Is that what you want?" Pete nods. "Do I get to choose the song?" Patrick smiles and says, "Anything for you," and with that, he gets up and walks out to ask the nurse to let him go to his car. "Mr., um, Wentz-" "Stump," Patrick corrects her. The nurse flushes slightly and continues "Mr. Stump, you're really pushing the limits of our hospital rules. You are really not supposed to be here, much less bring in foreign material, but since Wentz will have to be put on suicide watch and kept in the hospital for a while-" Patrick's face falls, "-We'll allow you to bring in your guitar." Patrick thanks the elderly nurse and runs out to the car to retrieve his guitar case. With the band-sticker covered case in hand, he rushes back to Pete's room. Pete is sitting up on his bed, grinning like a 5 year old with birthday cake. Patrick returns the smile as pulls the stool over to Pete's bed. He pulls the guitar out of it's case and tunes it. Pete cautiously raises a spoonful of pudding to his mouth and tries it. He immediately spoons more and more pudding into his mouth until he looks like a chipmunk. Patrick looks up and laughs loudly. "You cute idiot," he mutters as he finishes tuning his favorite old guitar. Pete swallows the pudding and giggles. "Can you play me a song, Tricky?" Patrick nods and laughs again. "Sure, Petey, what'd you have in mind?" Pete thinks for a moment. "Just One Yesterday, please, babe."


End file.
